Dare ?
by Himeki Senju
Summary: [TobiIno] Hanya sebuah tantangan gila dari sahabatnya, tapi menarik. /Warn! : AU, Crack Fict & Pair / Explisit / ONESHOOT / NO CHILD / DLDR! (Next Chapter 1! Up)
1. Chapter 1

All Character is Masashi Kishimoto©

Dare ?

 **.**

 **.**

Ino Yamanaka

( X )

Tobirama Senju

 **RATED : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah ruangan kelas, tepat disudut meja bagian paling belakang, tiga primadona kelas tiga terlihat tegang saat botol yang diputar oleh salah satu teman mereka yang baru saja mendapat hukuman berputar diatas meja.

Ketiganya terlihat menyentuh mulut mereka yang siap melayangkan protes saat laju perputaran botol tersebut semakin melambat, selang beberapa detik kemudian mulut botol tersebut berhenti dan menunjuk tepat kearah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Aha! Kena kau Yamanaka!"

Gadis berambut pink dengan panjang sebahu menyeringai, sedangkan yang dipanggil Yamanaka memutar bola matanya.

" _Uruse_!"

" _Truth_ atau _Dare_?" Gadis berambut pink masih menyeringai.

Gadis berambut pirang kini menimbang-nimbang pilihan yang akan ia jawab, ia memikirkan konsekuensi dari dua pilihan tersebut.

Jika memilih _Truth_ , ia bisa saja lolos dari pertanyaan kaku yang dilayangkan teman yang duduk diseberangnya, Hinata Hyuuga.

Tapi jika berurusan dengan gadis yang saat ini duduk disampingnya, tampaknya ia harus memikir seribu kali lagi untuk memilih satu suku kata itu.

 _ **PLAKKK**_

" _It_... _t– t_ – Sakura!"

Bukannya merasa bersalah temannya itu malah balik mempelototinya, ditatapi dengan tatapan menyebalkan itu Ino baru menyadari jika dirinya berhutang jawaban pada pelaku pemukulan.

"Hahahaa _Gomen_ – _Gomen_ , "

"Cepat jawab!"

"Iya sabar! Em.. aku pilih"

Ino mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya.

"Iya? Kau piih apa?"

Sakura menanti dengan sabar jawaban Ino.

"...Dare"

Jawab Ino sedikit ragu, ia bergidik ngeri sesaat melihat seringaian lebar Sakura, sekilas gadis itu terlihat seperti nenek sihir ketimbang seorang gadis berusia muda.

"Sudah diputuskan! Hinata? Kau ingat tidak dengan pembicaraan kita yang tadi pagi?"

Hinata yang memang pemalu dengan gerakan pelan mengangguk, Ino terlihat penasaran.

"Yang tadi pagi? Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi pagi? Kalian merahasiakan sesuatu dariku ya?"

Ino menatap bergantian Hinata dan Sakura.

" _Betsuni_ , _Ne_ Ino? apa kau tahu tentang rumor kepala sekolah kita?"

Ino mengerutkan alisnya, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali rumor yang menyebar dikelas angkatan akhir. Tapi ia separuh lupa dengan Rumor yang beredar.

Tentang kepala sekolah ?

"Rumor yang mana? Aku tidak pernah mendengar rumor tentang kepala sekolah"

Sakura tertawa mengejek, " _Kawaisou_.. _Ne_ , kupikir kau tahu tentang ini, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sampai ketinggalan gosip yang menggemparkan seantero kelas tiga seperti ini"

Ino mendesis.

"Memang rumor itu sudah terbukti? Jangan mempercayai kabar yang sumbernya tidak jelas"

"Rumor ini memang tidak memiliki sumber, tapi rumor ini tersebar menurut pengamatan anak-anak kelas tiga. Kau saja yang kemana" Ejek Sakura.

Ino mendecih.

"Begini, Tobirama _Sensei_ itu sudah lama sekali menjomblo, padahal Tobirama _Sensei_ itu kan tampan, pintar, heh– dia memang pintar, tidak mungkin dia bisa menjadi kepala sekolah jika otaknya nol! Tobirama _Sensei_ juga perfeksionis, tubuhnya proporsional, dan hidupnya mapan"

"Tapi sampai sekarang Tobirama _Sensei_ masih sendiri, murid yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Tobirama _Sensei_ diluar sekolah bahkan selalu melihat Tobirama _Sensei_ berbelanja keperluannya hanya seorang diri"

Ino menopang dagunya, ia mendengar dengan detail informasi dari Sakura, dan ia juga berusaha mencerna maksud Sakura menceritakan rumor tersebut.

"Hm? Lalu?" Tanyanya setengah penasaran.

"Banyak murid kelas tiga yang menduga jika Tobirama _Sensei_ itu..."

Ino menunggu jawaban Sakura yang terkesan sok misterius.

"Homo"

Ino mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hah?"

Ino mengibaskan tangannya didepan Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin, bisa saja Tobirama _Sensei_ menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan kekasihnya, lagipula kita tidak tinggal serumah dengan Tobirama _Sensei_ kan ?" Sanggah Ino.

"Siswa perempuan dari kelas sebelah pernah bertanya pada Kakak kandung Tobirama _Sensei_! Dan kau tahu apa? Hashirama _Sensei_ mengatakan jika Tobirama _Sensei_ tidak memiliki kekasih!"

Ino melongo, siswa kelas tiga ada yang senekat itu ? sampai-sampai menanyakan urusan pribadi kepala sekolah mereka pada Hashirama _Sensei_ ? yang notabenenya mantan kepala sekolah mereka ?

 _What_ ?

Untuk apa para siswa wanita itu ingin mengetahui urusan pribadi Tobirama _Sensei_ ?

"Karena kau sudah memilih _Dare_ , aku dan Hinata sepakat menantangmu untuk membuktikan sendiri kebenaran rumor itu"

Ino menautkan alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hari ini kepala sekolah tidak ada rapat, em– pokoknya hari ini kepala sekolah _Free_ , menurut informasi yang kudengar dari anggota osis, biasanya jika tidak memiliki urusan kepala sekolah akan berada didalam ruangannya sampai jam pulang"

Hinata tersenyum geli, Ino yang melihatnya bertanya-tanya, ia kini gantian menatap Sakura yang tertawa nista.

"Hah? –"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tanpa peri kemanusiaan mendorongnya masuk keruangan penerima tamu kepala sekolah, sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi ingin membunuhnya Sakura membawa Hinata pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ino mendesis _illfeel_ , disisi lain ia tidak keberatan melakukan _Dare_ _extream_ ini, lagipula kepala sekolah muda mereka itu tampan.

Hanya saja saat mengingat tatapan dingin yang selalu dilayangkan kepala sekolah mereka itu pada tiap siswa membuat nyalinya menciut.

Bagaimana bisa kepala sekolah itu cepat mendapatkan pendamping hidup jika tatapan yang seolah menusuk itu saja dilayangkan juga pada gadis-gadis?

Atau Apa mungkin tatapan itu hanya sebuah topeng? Padahal sebenarnya Tobirama _Sensei_ mereka orang yang baik?

Bisa jadi seperti itu kan?

Ino jadi penasaran.

Tapi tetap saja ia takut, tapi..

Tapi...

Aaaaaa!

Ia jadi bingung sendiri.

Tapi..

Ia harus mencoba, lagipula ini hanya sekedar pembuktian, bukan sebuah pernyataan.

Ino melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, dan menghurainya rapih, ia menyelipkan poninya disamping telinga, lalu berkaca dilayar ponselnya.

 _Yosh_! Dirinya cantik seperti biasa.

Ia kemudian melangkah, hingga sampai didepan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah, sambil menahan debar dijantungnya Ino mengetuk pintu.

 _ **Tokk Tokk Tokk**_

Setelah dua kali mengetuk, ia baru mendengar suara datar dari seseorang didalam merespon.

"Masuk"

Wow, cukup singkat, padat dan jelas. Mungkin saat mengandung kepala sekolah itu, sang ibu lebih memilih mengonsumsi es daripada nasi.

Bagaimana tidak, selama dua tahun menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di SMA ini, dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun melihat secara langsung kepala sekolah itu tersenyum.

Saat membuka _Handle_ pintu ini bahkan, setelah pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, ia nyaris memekik terkejut saat tatapan datar _Sensei_ nya itu menyapa indera penglihatnya.

Tatapan menusuk itu seolah mengulitinya.

Ia jadi berpikir dua kali untuk merayu pria seperti ini.

"Ada keperluan apa denganku ?"

Pertanyaan barusan setidaknya membuat setitik keberanian muncul di benak nya.

Sembari menarik nafas Ino masuk, dan memutuskan untuk bersandar sebentar dibelakang pintu, disana satu tangannya bergerak mengunci _Handle_ pintu.

Melihat tingkah anehnya kepala sekolah itu menatap penuh tanya kearahnya, sedangkan yang ditatap menelan gugup salivanya, lalu melangkah mendekati meja sang kepala sekolah.

" _Ano_..."

Kepala Sekolah yang disapa akrab dengan panggilan Tobirama _Sensei_ tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" _S_ – _Sumimasen_.. Tobirama- _sensei_ "

Ino membungkukan kepalanya lalu kembali berdiri tegak.

"Hn? Untuk apa?" Tanya pria itu keheranan.

iris _Carnelian_ nya kini memperhatikan gerak gerik Ino yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

" _Ano_.."

Ino menyentuh pinggiran meja yang menjadi pembatas antara ia dan Tobirama, lalu berjalan dengan gerakan sensual seraya melepas satu kancing bajunya.

Tobirama yang belum paham sama sekali masih diam, dan memperhatikan tubuh Ino yang kini mendekatinya.

Hingga tubuh siswa cantik itu menduduki pangkuannya Tobirama baru mengerti. Baru saja ia ingin menyuarakan keterkejutannya bibirnya sudah terlebih dahulu dibungkam oleh Ino.

"Ap– MMmmppph.. !"

Kedua tangan gadis itu memeluknya, sembari meremas bagian tubuhnya kini tangan gadis itu turun meraba bagian pinggulnya.

Gadis itu tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, bibir gadis itu kini gantian meraup bibirnya dengan ganas.

Tobirama terlihat kualahan dan akan terbuai jika saja tidak menyadari tempat mereka adalah sekolah.

Sedangkan Ino masih melancarkan aksinya, tidak peduli saat mendapat penolakan dari Tobirama, Ino masih berusaha menyatukan bibirnya dengan Tobirama.

Namun pria itu tidak menyerah, pria itu masih berusaha melepaskan ciumannya, bahkan kini pria itu mendorong wajahnya hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Deru nafas Tobirama terdengar tersengal.

Melihat Tobirama yang hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, Ino bergerak mencium lehernya, hingga berhasil membuat Tobirama menggelinjang.

"Apa yang kau la –ku sshh.. ahh"

Ino kembali mencium bibir Tobirama, menciumnya bergantian hingga membuat nafas pria tersebut tersendat-sendat.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya Ino membuka bajunya dengan tergesa-gesa, setelah puas bermain dengan bibir Tobirama, Ino membenamkan wajah Tobirama didadanya.

"Ahhh~ _Sensei_.. nghh"

Tobirama masih berusaha meloloskan diri darinya.

Ino menyipitkan matanya, padahal sudah sejauh ini, Tobirama _Sensei_ nya masih saja mencoba untuk menolak.

Rumor itu ternyata benar ya ?

Jika _Sesnsei_ nya itu normal, ia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan keuntungan ini.

Ino membiarkan Tobirama mendorong dadanya, kepala sekolah itu berusaha meraup udara sebanyaknya.

Ino meraba wajah tampan Tobirama, mengusap sebagian saliva yang tercecer didagu Tobirama.

Namun ditengah aktifitasnya yang memperhatikan ekpresi Tobirama, Ino merasakan sesuatu dibagian bawah Tobirama mengeras.

"A– Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa mendapat– Ahhh!"

Ino menghentakan tubuhnya diatas selangkangan Tobirama untuk memastikan sesuatu, dan perkiraannya benar saat melihat Tobirama mendesah frustasi.

Ino tersenyum nakal.

Ino mencoba melepaskan ikat pinggang Tobirama, namun tangannya dihentikan oleh Tobirama yang kini mendorong tubuhnya hingga turun dari pangkuan Tobirama.

Tobirama berdiri seraya menatapnya, "Apa kau sadar perlakuanmu padaku barusan sangat tidak pantas?"

Tobirama terlihat melonggarkan celananya.

"Keluarlah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Ino menahan senyumnya, lalu mendekati Tobirama yang menatap horror dirinya.

"A– Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Tobirama mundur selangkah kebelakang.

"B– Berhenti disitu!"

Ino meraih kerah Tobirama, lalu mendorongnya hingga ia beserta Tobirama jatuh tepat disebuah sofa, tanpa membuang waktu sedikitpun Ino secepat mungkin melepas ikat pinggang Tobirama.

" _O_ – _Oi_? Apa yang – Ah!"

Ino menurunkan semua bawahan Tobirama hingga sesuatu yang menggembung dicelana Tobirama terlihat mengacung tegak, pria tersebut kini menepuk dahinya dan berusaha melepaskan diri, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat Ino menyentuh bagian bawahnya.

Ino memandangi Tobirama yang balas menatapnya, "Kenapa kau ingin sekali melakukannya ?"

Ino memasang senyum jahilnya, "Hanya ingin... membuktikan sesuatu~" Jawab Ino setengah menggoda.

Tanpa diduga Ino berdiri, menurunkan rok beserta dalamannya dihadapan Tobirama yang tercengang, lalu menaiki tubuh Tobirama, dan memasukkan benda yang sedari tadi mengacung tegak kedalam lubangnya.

"Ahhh.. _Sen_.. _seihhh"_

Tobirama menyeringai, "Kau.. sudah tidak.."

Tobirama mulai menggerakan miliknya, "Perawan ?"

 **ooOoOoo**

"HAHH!? _NANIII_!?"

 _ **PLAKK**_!

Ino mendaratkan lima jarinya dibahu Sakura, meski sudah mendapat imbalan atas pekikan terkejutnya, mulut Sakura masih menganga lebar.

"SSSSSssstt! Sakura! Pelankan suaramu nanti ibuku dengar!"

" _Hai Hai_ , tapi Ino apa kau tidak gila? Kami bilang kan hanya merayu, bukan bercinta"

Pipi Hinata memerah.

Ditempatnya Sakura tertawa terbahak, sedangkan Ino mendesis kesal.

"Saat aku rayu, dia beberapa kali menolakku, jadi.. ya.."

"Kono _Baka Ga_! Jika Tobirama _Sensei_ menolak sudah terbukti jika Tobirama _Sensei_ memang homo" Ujar sakura setengah berbisik.

Ino diam sejenak, lalu kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak Sakura, Tobirama- _sensei_ tidak homo"

Sakura menarik senyum dibibirnya, " _Sou desu ka_ ~ "

"Aku serius!"

" _Hai Hai_ , berarti memang Tobirama _Sensei_ yang masih betah sendiri"

Ino mengangguk dan kembali terdiam, Sakura yang melihatnya jadi kebingungan.

"Ino kau kenapa?"

Sakura memperhatikan ekspresi resah yang ditimbulkan Ino.

" _Masaka_ ? _omae wa_? Setelah bercinta dengan Tobirama _Sensei_ kau jadi jatuh cinta padanya?"

Ino mendelik.

"Hahahahaa! Sudah sudah, lupakan soal Tobirama _Sensei_ "

"Bukan begitu, tapi ponselku tertinggal diruangan Tobirama _Sensei_ "

" _NANIIII_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

END

FF perdana TobiIno saya :y

Ada yang suka pair ini gak? :v

Kalo gak **Dont Read** deh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Truth**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ne Ne_ Ino?"

Sakura menyentuh bahu Ino.

Membuat siempunya bahu yang masih betah menenggelamkan wajah diatas meja dengan malas menoleh.

"Hm _Nande_..."

Untuk beberapa saat alis Sakura saling bertautan, didalam benaknya bertanya-tanya tentang ekspresi yang ditimbulkan Ino.

"Kau terlihat tidak semangat sekali ? Kau sakit Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

Sesaat bertemu pandang dengan Ino, sesuatu bagaikan kilat melintas begitu saja dikepalanya.

Seketika menimbulkan seringaian dibibir Sakura.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau..."

Melihat senyuman ganjil yang tergambar diwajah Sakura, Ino sesegera mungkin menenggelamkan kepalanya.

Ino sudah sangat hafal dengan tindak tanduk Sakura, jika ekspresi menyebalkan itu terpasang diwajah Sakura, tujuannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanya untuk mengejeknya.

"Hamil anak Tobirama _Sensei_?"

Dugaan Ino seratus per _cent_ benar.

Ino sebenarnya malas meladeni Sakura, namun karena tidak terima dengan lontaran kalimat yang Sakura, Ino dengan terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya dan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Sakura menahan tertawaannya.

"Terus kenapa kau terlihat lesu sekali, kau kelihatan tidak bertenaga tahu. Tidak sepeti biasanya kau seperti itu"

Ino menghela nafas lesu dan kembali menekuk wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur belakangan ini, aku memikirkan cara bagaimana mengambil ponsel ku. Setelah apa yang terjadi aku tidak berani meminta ponselku pada Tobirama _Sensei_ "

Ino menggigit ibu jarinya.

Sakura sesaat turut perihatin, " _Sou_ _Sou_ , tapi kenapa bisa ponselmu tertinggal? Bukannya kau berada diatas... Tobirama _Sensei_ ?" Bisik Sakura, seketika wajah Ino memanas, daun telinganya bahkan ikut memerah.

"Sakura!" Desis Ino seraya berbisik.

" _Nande_? Aku benarkan ?!" Sakura balas berbisik.

"Tobirama _Sensei_ melepas semua bajuku...! dan menaruhnya disembarang tempat, mungkin ponselku terjatuh saat Tobirama _Sensei_ membuang bajuku"

 _Shock_ dan tidak percaya mendera Sakura, "Hah?!"

Kedua mulutnya bahkan menganga.

"Setelah kami selesai melakukannya, aku langsung meninggalkan ruangan Tobirama _Sensei_. Aku malu Sakura!"

Mulut menganga Sakura kini membuka, bersiap untuk meledakan tawa, namun saat melihat raut wajah gusar Ino, Sakura menahan tertawaannya.

Setelah cukup lama menahan tertawaannya, mulut Sakura pun akhirnya kelepasan meledakan tertawaan keras.

Kontan membuat beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang berada tak jauh menatap penuh heran pada Sakura.

Ino yang melihatnya mendecak kesal, seraya mendengus ia mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela, ia lebih memilih menatapi beberapa siswa yang berkumpul dilapangan.

"Tidak lucu tahu!" Sungutnya kesal.

Sakura berusaha menghetikan tertawaannya, ia menekan perutnya yang terasa menggelitik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian berdua ?" Aburame Shino menginterupsi.

Teman sekelas mereka yang selalu memakai kacamata diluar maupun dalam sekolah tersebut mendekat, sontak membuat Ino dan Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya .

"Shino" Ino maupun Sakura menggumam secara bersamaan.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan dari tadi?"

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan, lalu kembali menatapi pria yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas tersebut.

"Tidak ada, _Nande_ ?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino hanya mengangguki.

"Ayo berkumpul di Aula, ada yang ingin kepala sekolah sampaikan untuk pelaksanaan _Festival_ "

"Baiklah" Jawab Sakura, setelahnya Shino meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura.

Sakura pun berdiri seraya menggamit lengan Ino dan bersiap akan pergi, namun langkah Sakura terhenti saat merasakan Ino menahan pergerakan tubuhnya.

Kening Sakura ganti berkerut saat merasakan perubahan suhu badan Ino yang mendadak turun.

"Ayo Ino! Nanti kita terlambat"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ino, temannya tersebut mendadak bisu.

Entah apa sebabnya, namun saat lama memandangi Ino yang membatu, Sakura sedikit demi sedikit dapat memahami.

Sakura melepaskan tangan Ino.

"A– aku.. aku dikelas saja Sakura, bilang pada Shino kalau kepalaku pusing"

Sembari menahan senyum Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau segeralah ke UKS biar Shino percaya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa murid yang baru memasuki aula mengambil barisan yang sesuai dengan letak barisan berdasarkan kelas, beberapa murid yang terlihat tidak sejajar terlihat mendapat arahan dari masing-masing ketua kelas.

Hingga seluruh barisan terlihat rapi, kepala sekolah baru dipersilahkan masuk oleh staf dan wakil, saat kepala sekolah mengambil langkah kedepan, beberapa murid yang terlihat berbisik dengan teman sebelahnya segera menghentikan kegiatan berbisiknya dan segera mengambil posisi tegap.

Sementara pria yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah terlihat mengamati satu persatu murid ditiap barisan.

Cukup lama, hingga sang kepala sekolah membuka suara.

"Selamat pagi semuanya"

Beberapa murid menjawab secara serentak setelah sang kepala sekolah menyelesaikan kalimat sapaannya.

"Apa kalian semua sehat?"

Beberapa murid menjawab secara disiplin dengan alunan nada yang tegas.

Mendengarnya sang kepala sekolah terlihat mengangguk.

Dibarisan lain, Sakura mulai mengamati sang kepala sekolah.

"Bagus. Terutama untuk murid kelas tiga, saya harap kalian dapat menjaga kesehatan kalian dengan baik, agar tidak ada yang jatuh sakit saat mengikuti pelaksanaan ujian kelulusan"

"Baik. Alasan saya meminta kalian berkumpul diaula ini adalah untuk membahas perihal pelaksanaan festival."

"Mengenai proses penyelenggaraan festival, disekolah ini tidak hanya diikuti oleh semua kelas, namun juga diikuti oleh beberapa _Club_ , kita semua mengetahui bahwa banyak sekali _Club_ yang terbentuk disekolah ini"

Beberapa murid mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Sebelum pelaksaan festival berjalan, saya hanya ingin mengingatkan beberapa hal dan meminta kerjasama dari kalian untuk ikut menjaga fasilitas sekolah, dan _property_ sekolah yang digunakan pada saat festival."

"Agar sekolah terhindar dari kerusakan dan terhindar dari perbuatana yang bersifat merugikan sekolah kita."

"Mengerti semuanya?"

"Mengerti _Sensei_ " Jawab seluruh siswa secara serentak.

Kepala sekolah tersebut sekali lagi memberi anggukan kepala, dan saat akan membuka mulut sesuatu disakunya terlihat bergetar dan membuat sang kepala sekolah menjeda kalimatnya untuk beberapa saat.

Kepala sekolah itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, membaca sesuatu diponselnya kemudian menekan tiap _Keypad_ diponselnya.

Setelahnya kepala sekolah tersebut memasukan ponselnya disakunya, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada seluruh siswa.

"Untuk kelas tiga saya kembali mengingatkan untuk menjaga kesehatan, jangan pulang terlalu larut saat mengikuti festival. Kurangi ijin sakit dan ijin dengan alasan yang tidak jelas"

Disalah satu barisan murid kelas tiga, berdiri Sakura, iris _Emerald_ miliknya masih mengawasi kepala sekolah yang berdiri didepan.

Kelopaknya beberapa kali mengerjap, saat mengamati kepala sekolah itu Sakura tidak merasakan perubahan sikapnya sedikitpun.

Kepala sekolah tersebut masih saja dingin, datar, dan tegas seperti biasanya.

Ia pikir perlakuan Ino pada kepala sekolah itu akan memberi dampak yang besar pada karakter sang kepala sekolah, namun ternyata tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditempat lain, bosan menenggelamkan wajahnya dimeja, Ino berpindah posisi dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping jendela dan menatap kearah luar.

 _ **Tap.. Tap..**_

Derap langkah terdengar terhenti, penasaran dengan pemilik langkah, Ino pun mengalihkan pandangannya, dan pada saat menoleh iris biru lautnya bertemu pandang dengan seorang guru yang berdiri diambang pintu.

Mata Ino membulat saat melihat Hinata lengkap dengan tasnya berdiri disamping sang guru.

Guru bagian kesiswaan yang sering disebut Kagami _Sensei_ itu tidak mengenal toleransi, dalam hal kecil apapun, terlebih pada murid yang terlambat dan murid yang sengaja tidak hadir dalam pengarahan yang diberikan guru maupun kepala sekolah.

Guru yang memiliki tatapan lembut itu tidak mengenal negoisasi jika berhubungan dengan pelanggaran sekolah, senyum ramahnya tidak menjamin jika ia akan mempertimbangkan alasan-alasan yang diutarakan oleh murid yang ditanganinya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Ino menelan ludahnya.

 **ooOoOoo**

"Ck!?"

"Haaahhh...!?"

Ino menahan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, setelah menghembuskannya Ino baru melanjutkan pekerjaannya merapikan meja didepannya.

Menyusun dengan asal buku yang tergeletak, dan kemudian membersihkan debu dimeja tersebut secepat mungkin.

Gerak gerik Ino tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya menarik perhatian Hinata.

"I.. no? _Daijoubu_ ?"

Ino setengah terkejut saat diinterupsi oleh Hinata, Ino kemudian mengelus dadanya.

Sejak memasuki kantor kepala Sekolah Ino jadi bertingkah layaknya _Paranoid_.

Ia mengira setiap suara yang terdengar ditelinganya adalah langkah kepala sekolah.

Secara fisik maupun batin Ino belum siap bertatap muka dengan kepala sekolah itu, mengingat hal yang pernah dilakukannya pada kepala sekolah itu, tiap kali membuat Ino ingin segera terjun kejurang.

Ia malu sekali.

Sungguh malu sekali.

Ia sangat beruntung guru Uchiha itu tidak menyerahkannya pada kepala sekolah.

Setidaknya Ino bisa bernafas lega, saat diberi hukuman untuk membersihkan kantor guru dan kantor khusus kepala sekolah.

" _Daijoubu_ Hinata. Pekerjaan ku sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi!?"

Ino menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Tapi– Ino aku belum selesai merapikan–"

"Biarkan saja Hinata, aku... –"

Ino menggantung ucapannya, pandangannya yang awalnya menoleh kesembarang arah kini terlihat terpaku pada salah satu objek disudut sana.

Hinata yang penasaran otomatis menoleh dan mengikuti arah pandang Ino, dan ketika menoleh Hinata tidak mendapati sesuatu yang menarik selain ruangan kepala sekolah yang tampak lengang.

Pintu ruangan yang setengah terbuka menunjukan jika tidak ada seorangpun yang berada disana.

Mendapati situasi tersebut, ekspresi gelisah yang tercetak diwajah Ino seketika berganti menjadi ekspresi penasaran.

"Hinata kau tunggu disini ya?"

Hinata menatap Ino penuh tanya.

" _H_ .. _ai_?"

"Aku– pokoknya kau tunggu disini saja ya? jika ada orang panggil saja aku. _Okay_?"

Hinata dengan berat hati mengangguk, "M– memang apa yang –"

"SSSSSStttt!?"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ino sudah terlebih dahulu memotong perkataan Hinata, dan meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir.

"Kau diam saja, aku ingin mengambil kembali ponselku"

"T– tapi Ino, "

Ino sekali lagi meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya, "SSSSssstt!? Kau diam saja"

"Kau pura-pura saja merapikan meja, jika ada yang datang panggil saja namaku ya Hinata? Aku mengandalkanmu"

Ino menepuk bahu Hinata, dan melesat pergi menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya resah.

Saat sampai diruangan kepala sekolah, Ino segera menghampiri meja sang kepala sekolah, meneliti tiap sudut meja untuk mencari dimana ponselnya diletakan.

Tak menemukan ponselnya diatas meja, ino beralih kearah laci, dan mencari ponselnya ditiap laci yang tertera didepan matanya, tak mendapati keberadaan ponselnya, Ino kembali membuka laci-laci yang lain.

Namun tetap tak ia temukan, hingga matanya mendarat pada laci terakhir.

Ino pun membukanya dengan harap-harap cemas, dan saat laci tersebut terbuka Ino seketika terduduk lemas dilantai, lalu tanpa ragu menjedukan kepalanya pada laci yang tertutup.

" _Baka_. Ino _No baka_!" Gerutunya kesal.

"Dimana ponselku terjatuh sebenarnya?" Gumamnya setengah berbisik.

Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Ino pun segera bangkit dan bermaksud ingin melangkah keluar.

Namun terhenti ketika mendapati keberadaan seseorang didepan pintu.

Ino tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata sedikitpun.

Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Hinata, ia bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Hinata sekarang, mengapa Hinata tidak memberitahunya jika ada yang datang.

"Ada keperluan apa murid sepertimu diruangan kepala sekolah?"

Lagi-lagi ia tertangkap basah oleh guru Uchiha itu, dan ia yakin kali ini hukuman yang akan diberikan tidak ringan.

"Apa yang kau cari dilaci kepala sekolah? Apa kau tahu tindakan seperti itu termasuk dalam tindakan kriminal?"

Ino menahan nafasnya.

"Apa kau tahu tindakan seperti itu dapat melibatkan ahli hukum?"

Guru tersebut memandangnya dengan tatapan ramah, sekilas membuat Ino bingung sekaligus heran.

Dari intonasi dan geriknya guru Uchiha itu tidak terlihat sedang memberikan sanksi.

"Karena tindakan ini terjadi diruangan kepala sekolah, sebagai guru bagian kesiswaan aku tidak berhak memberi hukuman."

Ino sudah menduga ini.

"Biar kepala sekolah yang menangani kasus ini"

Ino merasakan nafasnya sejenak berhenti, seakan udara yang melewati kerongkongannya tertahan, dimenit selanjutnya Ino merasa dunia sekitarnya menggelap.

 **ooOoOoo**

"Aku hampir tidak percaya jika ada siswa perempuan yang berani menyerangmu, bahkan diruanganmu pula"

Tobirama tersenyum miring, sembari menatap lawan bicaranya, ia sesekali menatap Ino yang terbaring dengan mata menutup diatas sofa.

"Hingga saat ini aku masih belum mengetahui motifnya melakukannya. Aku berkali-kali berpikir jika dia kemungkinan pelaku PSK?"

Kagami dengan senyum penuh arti menggeleng pelan, lalu menarik nafas.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi wanita PSK? Sedangkan ayahnya sendiri bekerja sebagai intel dikepala kepolisian"

Tobirama sukses tercengang.

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak salah dengarkan?" Tanya Tobirama dengan mulut menganga.

Kagami tertawa geli, "Tidak. Ngomong-ngomong Tobirama, ayahnya termasuk salah satu petinggi kepolisian negara, asal kau tahu"

Tobirama mengangguk dengan keterkejutannya, ia kembali mendaratkan pandangannya pada Ino, kali ini lebih lama.

"Lantas kenapa dia berani sekali melakukannya padaku? Bahkan.. dia yang mendatangiku. Padahal kami tidak saling mengenal"

Kagami ikut menoleh kearah Ino yang masih tertidur.

"Kau bisa mendapat jawabannya sendiri jika ingin, lagipula..."

Tobirama menoleh, dan mengembangkan senyuman ganjil saat bertemu pandang dengan Kagami.

"Ya~h"

Kagami terkekeh.

"Pemikirannya belum sematang bagian bawah perutnya"

Tobirama menyeringai.

"Berani sekali seekor kelinci kecil sepertinya membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur lelap."

Kagami menatap kearah Ino yang terlihat menggeliat, dan dalam sekejap tatapan Tobirama berubah liar.

Melihatnya Kagami segera beranjak, masih dengan menahan senyum ia berbalik pergi.

"Aku masih punya banyak urusan, aku pergi dulu"

Tobirama menoleh sekilas. "Silahkan"

Kagami pun melangkah keluar, dan tak lupa menutup pintu.

Sedangkan Ino yang daritadi menggeliat, kini membalik posisinya menjadi menyamping dan spontan membuka mata.

Sesaat membuka mata, pandangan disekitarnya terlihat mengabur, ia lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan saat menatap kearah depan, lensa matanya baru menangkap dengan jelas sosok pria yang sedang duduk dikursi sembari menatap kearahnya.

Menyadari pria didepannya siapa, Ino dengan tergesa-gesa bangun dan seketika mundur kebelakang saat melihat tatapan intens pria yang sangat dikenalnya.

"T– Tobirama _Sensei_? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanyanya _Shock_.

Lama terdiam akhirnya pria yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah tersebut tersenyum seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, apa yang kau lakukan diruanganku? Apa yang kau cari didalam laci-laciku? Sampai-sampai berkas dan dokumen yang sudah tersusun rapi jadi berantakan?"

Tubuh Ino membeku, lidahnya secara mendadak menjadi kaku, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kalimat pun.

Kejadian saat ia pertama masuk kedalam ruangan ini, hingga kejadian saat ia membuka seluruh laci untuk mencari sesuatu, sampai akhirnya ia dipergoki oleh guru badan kesiswaan, mulai berputar dikepalanya.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang timbul dikepala Ino terkait nama Uchiha Kagami, namun tidak satupun berhasil ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Apalagi saat melihat Tobirama yang berjalan mendekat.

Seluruh tubuh Ino mendadak dingin, ia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan rangka yang menopang tubuhnya.

Ia dan Tobirama kini saling bertatapan.

Keringat dingin mulai menetes dipelipisnya saat Tobirama memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu datang kemari. Dan ternyata hari ini kau datang juga"

"Apa akhirnya kau jadi merindukanku? Hm?" Tangan Tobirama menelusup masuk kedalam rok Ino dan mengelus paha bagian dalam Ino.

" _S_ – _Sensei...A_ – _no"_

Tobirama menahan tangan Ino yang mencoba menjauhkan tangannya, hingga tangan Tobirama berhasil mencapai sesuatu dibagian bawah Ino.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku satu pun, Yamanaka"

Ino memejamkan matanya, ia mengapit kedua pahanya untuk menahan pergerakan tangan Tobirama didalam Roknya.

"Kau tahu tindakanmu yang seperti pencuri saat membongkar laci-laciku bisa menyeretmu kedalam penjara."

Ino baru membuka matanya ketika Tobirama menghentikan tindak pelecehannya, dan menarik tangannya keluar.

Tobirama menyangga sikutnya di pembatas sofa seraya menatapnya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan dari laci-laciku? Hn?"

Ino dengan tubuh gemetar menoleh.

"A– Aku... aku mencari ponselku _Sensei_? Aku.."

"Oh apa baru saja kau menuduhku mengambil ponselmu dan menyembunyikannya didalam laciku?"

Tobirama memasang ekspresi wajah tidak terima.

Sedangkan Ino memilih menunduk.

Ia tidak sanggup berhadapan dengan Tobirama.

Yang dirasakannya sekarang hanya perasaan malu.

Ino dengan kaku menggeleng.

"T– Tidak.."

Tobirama mengerutkan keningnya dan diam-diam menarik senyum.

"A– aku hanya mengira ponselku mungkin terjatuh disini. Setelah h– ng waktu itu.. em"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya asal.

Bahunya terlihat bergetar.

Tobirama sendiri berpura-pura tidak mengetahui kerisauan yang memenuhi hati Ino, matanya menatap sekilas kesembarang arah sebelum kemudian kembali mendaratkan pandangannya pada Ino.

" _Oi_ Yamanaka Ino"

Ino dengan gugup menoleh.

Dan pada saat menoleh kedua belah bibirnya langsung dibungkam oleh Tobirama, Ino dengan keterkejutannya hanya mampu diam dengan dengan mata membola.

Dikepalanya timbul pertanyaan atas tindakan tiba-tiba Tobirama, hingga tubuhnya dibaringkan oleh Tobirama ia baru mengerti.

Menyadari maksud dari perlakuan Tobirama, Ino pun memberontak, mendorong dada Tobirama agar menjauh darinya, namun kedua tangannya dicengkeram kuat oleh Tobirama dan ditahan disamping wajahnya.

"Bukankah waktu itu kau yang menginginkan ini?" Tanya Tobirama.

Dan tanpa memberikannya kesempatan untuk menjawab, Tobirama kembali meraup bibirnya, melumat dan menghisap bergantian bibirnya, tanpa mengindahkan penolakannya Tobirama memperdalam ciumannya, mengklaim bibirnya secara bergantian, tanpa henti, hingga akhirnya Ino terbuai.

Dan berhasil membuat Ino menutup matanya.

Mengetahui Ino menikmati perlakuannya, Tobirama beralih menyingkap seragam yang dikenakan Ino, dan menyingkap serta dalaman Ino hingga tubuh bagian atas Ino terbuka seluruhnya.

"Shh~"

Sudut bibir Tobirama mengembang, melihat Ino yang hanya diam pasrah membuat nafsunya semakin naik.

Ia bermaksud ingin memindahkan ciumannya dikedua payudara Ino, sebelum kemudian dering telepon menghentikan aktifitas Tobirama.

Seakan tersadar, pandangan mata liar serta senyuman mesum yang sempat terkembang dibibir Tobirama perlahan lenyap.

Seakan menyadari yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang salah, Tobirama dengan perlahan bangkit, melirik Ino sekilas kemudian berjalan menuju telepon yang berdering.

" _Moshi Moshi_?"

Heran dengan perubahan sikap Tobirama, Ino pun bangkit.

Ino dengan penuh tanya membenahi penampilannya, lalu duduk memperhatikan Tobirama yang masih menerima telepon.

Selang beberapa menit, Tobirama menutup telepon dan menoleh kearah Ino yang memperhatikannya.

Ino memutus tatapannya dengan Tobirama dan beralih menatap lantai, sedangkan Tobirama bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kerjanya, kemudian mendekati Ino lalu memberikan benda berupa ponsel pada Ino.

"Ini ponselmu, ambillah"

Ino dengan kebisuannya mengangguk, lalu mengambil ponsel tersebut dari tangan Tobirama.

" _A_ – _Arigatou_.. _Sensei_ "

Tobirama tersenyum tipis, " _Ah_ , pulanglah. Bel pulang sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu"

" _Nanii_..?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Tobirama, Tobirama memilih mengambil beberapa dokumen dari lacinya dan memilih menyibukan dirinya dengan selembaran yang terselip disana daripada menggubris perkataannya.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa hanya aku siswa yang berada disekolah ini" Ino memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Hm"

Ulu hati Ino serasa disayat, Ino berpikir mungkin perubahan Tobirama disebabkan oleh kesalahan kecil yang tidak disadarinya.

Sikap Tobirama secara tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

" _S_ – _Sensei_?"

Tobirama menoleh sekilas.

"Apa _Sensei_ marah?" Tanya Ino _To The Point_.

Tobirama menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah padamu. Pulanglah, orang tuamu pasti sedang khawatir"

Ino menarik senyum kaku.

"Tidak apa-apa selama aku masih berada disekolah, ayah dan ibu tidak akan khawatir"

Tobirama tidak menjawab.

" _Ano_ _Sensei_.. bagaimana dengan yang... tadi" Tanya Ino ragu.

Tobirama berhenti membalik lembaran selanjutnya, dan kali ini memfokuskan pandangannya pada Ino.

"Lupakan, lupakan hal bodoh yang kulakukan barusan. Sebagai orang terpelajar harusnya kau mengetahui jika moral yang ada pada dirimu telah rusak."

Mendengar kalimat barusan membuat Ino diam tak bergeming.

"Hal yang kau lakukan beberapa hari lalu adalah perbuatan yang melanggar etika, kau harusnya mengenal batasan. Lewat kejadian kemarin kau harus menyadari jika harga dirimu sudah jatuh"

"Lagipula untuk apa kau mau melakukan hal rendah itu pada gurumu sendiri? Apa kau tahu yang sebenarnya rugi adalah dirimu?"

Ino menekuk wajahnya kebawah.

Kata-kata barusan adalah sindiran untuknya, tapi Ino tidak merasakan sakit.

Yang dikatakan Tobirama memang benar.

"Pergilah, jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Lagipula kau murid angkatan terakhir, fokuslah belajar, dan usahakan lulus secara terhormat dari sekolah ini"

Ino mengangguk kaku.

" _H_ – _Hai.."_

"Silahkan keluar"

 **ooOoOoo**

Hari-hari yang dilewati Ino berjalan seperti biasanya.

Seminggu atau mungkin dua minggu telah berlalu, dan pertemuannya dengan Tobirama _Sensei_ diruangan kepala sekolah merupakan pertemuan dan interaksi terakhir secara pribadi.

Sejak ponselnya dikembalikan Ino tidak merasakan gugup, gelisah ataupun gusar saat hal yang dikerjakannya berhubungan dengan kepala sekolah.

Beberapa kali mereka sempat bertemu, bahkan berpapasan, dan reaksi kepala sekolah tersebut biasa-biasa saja.

Tidak ada rasa canggung atau sejenisnya saat menatap dirinya, kepala sekolah itu bersikap seolah mereka tidak pernah saling mengenal.

Dilubuk hati Ino sebenarnya merasakan sakit.

Setelah bersentuhan dengan pria itu, Ino merasakan perasaan asing yang menelusup masuk direlung hatinya.

Perasaan itu seolah tumbuh dan memenuhi ruang hatinya.

Perasaannya tiap kali terasa sesak saat sang kepala sekolah memberikan tatapan datar.

"Hiks..."

Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"YO!? INOO"

Sakura dan diikuti Hinata menyerukan namanya bermaksud untuk membuatnya kaget, sayang sekali Ino tidak sedang dalam _Mood_.

"Ino ayo pulang" Ajak Sakura.

Setelah beberapa menit Ino tidak memberikan respon sediktipun.

Sakura dan Hinata saling berpandangan.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Ino?" Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino.

"Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, bulan depan kita sudah menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Ingat yang dikatakan kepala sekolah"

Ino refleks menoleh kearah Sakura, entah apa yang menarik dari dua suku kata barusan, tiap mendengar orang-orang disekitarnya menyebut kalimat kepala sekolah, sesuatu bagaikan arus listrik seakan menyengatnya.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata, terkejut saat menangkap mata sembab Ino.

 **ooOoOoo**

" _Oi_ Tobirama?"

Kagami menarik kursi lalu duduk didepan meja Tobirama yang sedang menikmati minuman dicangkir.

"Hn Kagami?" Sahutnya, setelahnya Tobirama menyesap air dicangkirnya.

"Aku mendapat info baru dari teman dekat Yamanaka Ino"

"Brusssssh! Uhuukk! Uhhukk!"

Tobirama meletakan cangkirnya dimeja, dan segera menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan batuk.

Melihatnya Kagami hanya melayangkan senyum, "Ada apa denganmu Tobirama?'

Tobirama berusaha menghentikan batuknya, "Ap– Uhhukk!"

"Kau tahu, kurasa hubungan ranjangmu dengan Yamanaka Ino mulai tercium dikalangan anak kelas tiga. Mereka menyebutnya dengan kata 'pembuktian'"

Bola mata Tobirama melebar, "Hubungan ranjang? Kurasa kami hanya melakukannya sekali. Hanya disini, diruangan ini. Selanjutnya tidak pernah lagi"

Kagami tertawa geli.

"Tumben kau tidak tertarik dengan gagasan itu lagi?"

Tobirama menghela nafas bosan.

"Aku sudah tidak butuh alat pemuas nafsu"

Kagami tersenyum seraya mengangkat alis, "Apa maksudnya kau sudah kembali kejalan yang benar?"

" _Uruse_! _No Bakayaro_ "

Kagami tertawa terbahak.

"Aku membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar"

"Yamanaka Ino wanita yang cocok" Celetuk Kagami.

Tobirama melayangkan tatapan mematikan.

"Aku tidak suka perempuan jalang"

Kagami menahan tertawaannya, "Penghakiman yang sangat kasar untuk ukuran seorang murid, _Sensei_ "

"Tidak apa-apa selagi orangnya tidak berada diruangan ini"

Kagami menepuk bahu Tobirama.

"Aku mendapat info dari keponakanku yang berpacaran dengan teman dekat Yamanaka Ino, kau tahu apa? Yamanaka Ino menyukaimu"

Tobirama sesaat terpaku, sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan gumaman singkat.

" _Sou_ "

Kagami masih menyematkan senyum, "Kau tidak tertarik?"

"Hm."

Kagami bersiap untuk melepaskan tertawaan.

"Yamanaka Ino wanita yang cantik, dan juga berasal dari keluarga yang tepandang. Tapi.."

"Tapi.. ?"

"Dia bukan tipe wanita yang masuk dalam daftar pencarianku"

Kagami menarik senyum.

"Maksudmu bagian bawahnya?"

Tobirama mengangguk.

"Sudah ternoda"

Kagami tertawa geli, "Bukankah kau termasuk yang mencemari? Bahkan tidak terhitung"

"Aku pikir wanita yang mudah termakan rayuan lelaki adalah wanita yang tidak punya moral. Gegabah dan –"

"Murahan"

"Kau kejam sekali"

Tobirama mengendikan bahunya.

 **ooOoOoo**

 _ **SREETTT**_ **!**

 **SWIING!~!?**

 _ **Jduarr Duarr Duarrr**_ **...!** __

Letusan kembang api saling bersahut-sahutan, terlihat percikan diatas sana mewarnai langit malam.

Sebuah senyum tipis terkembang dibibir Ino, ia suka suasana malam ini, begitu indah dan penuh warna.

Dan akan lebih indah jika ledakan bervariasi itu disaksikan bersama dengan seseorang yang dicintai, terakhir dia menyaksikan _Moment_ indah seperti ini setahun yang lalu, dengan orang terkasihnya.

Orang terkasih sekaligus pelaku yang merenggut keperawanannya, dan telah lulus setahun yang lalu dari sekolah ini.

Dan setelah kelulusannya pria itu pergi tanpa memberitahunya, setelah beberapa bulan tak ada kabar, pria itu menghubungi dirinya dan secara sepihak memutuskannya.

"Ck!"

Ino tidak menyimpan dendam sedikitpun, hanya saja ia masih merasa kecewa.

Dan butuh waktu setahun untuk Ino menghilangkan rasa sedihnya.

Dan sekarang hatinya sudah mulai terbuka, dan pilihannya jatuh pada pria dewasa yang tak lain adalah kepala sekolahnya sendiri.

Ino mulai jatuh cinta saat pria itu menghentikan tindak pelecehannya, meski kata-kata yang dilayangkan pria itu padanya terdengar menyayat hati, rasa kagum Ino terhadapnya tidak berkurang.

Andai pria itu memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, Ino berjanji tidak akan pernah melukai hati pria itu.

Bahkan untuk mendua sekalipun.

 _ **BRUGH**_ **!**

"Ssshss..? _Itaii_ ~"

"Oh? Kau"

Sembari mengelus jidatnya Ino menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

" _Gomennasai_..Kagami _Sensei_ "

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Kau mau kemana? Bukankah pesta kembang apinya belum selesai?"

Ino tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang"

"Jam ditanganku masih menunjuk pukul 19.00, masih terlalu awal untuk pulang kerumah"

"Apa orang tuamu menyuruh pulang?"

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak _Sensei_.. aku, tidak ada yang dapat ku bantu lagi, semua persiapan sudah selesai"

"Hanya itu?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sedang butuh murid perempuan yang _Free_ untuk menemaniku menyaksikan kembang api"

Ino menatap lama Kagami, sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku rasa aku bisa menemani _Sensei_ , aku ingin pulang karena teman-temanku meninggalkanku"

Ino mencebik bibirnya kesal.

Kagami tertawa kecil.

" _Sou Desu Ka_ , yasudah jangan dipikirkan, ayo kita melihatnya dari lantai dua saja"

"Baiklah _Sensei_ "

Ino dan Kagami berjalan menuju gedung sekolah, lalu berjalan masuk kedalamnya.

Lalu Keduanya berjalan menuju tangga yang mengarah kelantai dua, sembari berbincang keduanya menaiki anak tangga, hingga akhirnya sampai pada lantai dua.

Namun saat sampai, Kagami malah meneruskan langkahnya menuju tangga lantai tiga, meski dilanda perasaan bingung Ino tetap mengikuti langkah Kagami.

" _Sensei_ bukankah kita sudah berada dilantai dua?"

"Kita diatap saja, biar melihat kembang apinya lebih jelas"

Ino pun mengangguk. Lalu mengikuti Kagami hingga kelantai tiga, dan naik menuju atap.

Saat sampai Ino mengikuti jejak Kagami yang berdiri dekat pembatas atap.

Menatap percikan kembang api yang menghiasi langit.

"Indah.." Gumam Ino.

Kagami menoleh seraya tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang kan?"

Ino balas menoleh, "Ehm~ Iya _Sensei_ "

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong Ino"

Kagami menatap Ino, "Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya"

"Tanyakan saja _Sensei_ "

"Belakangan ini aku sering mendengar gosip yang beredar diangkatan kelas tiga, mereka menyebutkan tentang pembuktian yang terjadi antara kau dan kepala sekolah kita"

Ino sejenak mematung ditempatnya, sebelum kemudian menelan gugup salivanya.

"Aku– tidak tahu, sebelumnya aku hanya mendengar jika kepala sekolah kita adalah seorang _Homoseksual_. Jadi–"

Seakan tersadar Ino menjeda kalimatnya.

Sedangkan Kagami terlihat akan meledakan tawa.

"Pfftt!?"

"Jadi?" Tanya Kagami masih dengan menahan tertawaannya.

Ino menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, jangan dengarkan anak-anak yang menyebarkan berita itu. Itu sama sekali tidak benar _Sensei_. Bagaimana aku bisa berhubungan dengan kepala sekolah padahal kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa"

Kagami mati-matian menahan tertawaannya.

"– _Sou Desu_ "

"Benar yang kau katakan, bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengan gosip yang tidak diketahui sumbernya. Melihat kau dan kepala sekolah beinteraksi saja aku tidak pernah"

Ino menarik nafas gugup.

Selanjutnya Kagami tertawa lepas dan menyebutkan berkali-kali suku kata _Homo_ disela tertawaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Handphone_ _Flip_ masih bertengger ditelinga Tobirama, ia meremas pinggiran kertas yang sejak tadi terselip dijari tangannya.

'Kenapa kalian bisa mengira kepala sekolah seorang _Homo?'_

'Karena Tobirama _Sensei_ tidak memiliki kekasih, jadi semuanya mengira Tobirama _Sensei_ seorang _Homo_ '

'Lalu atas alasan apa kalian bisa menghakimi kepala sekolah kalian sendiri seorang _Homo_?'

'Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah mau mengurusi hal orang lain.'

'Aku hanya mendengar berita itu dari siswa perempuan lain yang sering mengikuti Tobirama _Sensei_ , saat mengikuti Tobirama _Sensei_ mereka tidak pernah melihat Tobirama _Sensei_ berjalan degan seorang wanita, makanya mereka mengira jika Tobirama _Sensei_ seorang penyuka sesama jenis'

'Lalu bagaimana tanggapanmu pertama kali?'

'Aku memang tidak percaya, bisa saja Tobirama _Sensei_ sedang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh'

'Ternyata begitu'

'Hn'm'

'Dan pendapatmu pada Tobirama _Sensei_ bagaimana?'

'Aku –percaya jika Tobirama _Sensei_ adalah seorang pria normal. Ya.. seperti itulah'

Tobirama beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan berjalan keluar.

Berjalan menaiki tangga yang mengarah pada atap gedung, sembari berjalan Tobirama masih mendengarkan percakapan antara Kagami dan Ino.

Setelah sampai, Tobirama memasuki pintu atap yang terbuka, lalu melangkah tanpa suara mendekati dua orang didepan sana yang masih asyik berinteraksi.

Tobirama berhenti dijarak satu meter, lalu menutup sambungan ponselnya dan memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku.

Kagami ganti bergeming, menyadari kedatangan sahabatnya, ia segera berbalik dan mengulas senyum.

Sesaat membuat Ino kehernan.

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya"

Tobirama mengangguk.

Dengan rasa penasarannya Ino pun berbalik.

Saat mendapati sosok Tobirama dibelakangnya kedua bola mata Ino membelalak.

' _S_ – _Sensei_ .." Gumam Ino kaku.

Rangka ditubuhnya serasa ingin lepas saat Tobirama balik menatapnya.

Dibenak Ino bertanya-tanya akan kemunculan Tobirama, ia sejenak bertanya apa maksudnya ini?

Dilihatnya Kagami mulai berbalik pergi, berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkannya berdua dengan Tobirama.

"Jadi pelaku penyebaran berita tentang 'pembuktian' adalah kau? "

Ino mati-matian menahan degub jantungnya, lalu menatap Tobirama dan menggeleng setenang mungkin.

"Tidak _Sensei_ , setelah kejadian yang waktu itu. aku tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun"

Tobirama masih menatapnnya.

"Lagipula anak-anak kelas tiga hanya menebak-nebak, mereka menyebut namaku karena salah satu anggota osis ada yang pernah melihatku keluar dari kantormu hanya seorang diri"

Tatapan menusuk Tobirama diwajahnya semakin intens, Ino bahkan hampir lupa caranya menarik nafas.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kasus ini"

Ino menelan liurnya dan menatap Tobirama segan.

"Bertanggung jawab seperti apa yang _Sensei_..maksud ?"

Tobirama berjalan kedepan dan berdiri membelakanginya.

"Apa kau pura-pura bodoh untuk tidak menyadari penyebab berita ini tersebar karena ulah siapa?"

Ino mengaitkan jari-jarinya dan mencengkeram satu dari beberapa jarinya, ia memikirkan tiap inci perkataan Tobirama.

Jika tanggung jawab yang diminta Tobirama adalah untuk menghilang Ino tidak keberatan, lagipula setelah ujian kelulusan Ino akan pindah kekota yang jauh untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya.

Dan.. Ino pikir mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

 _ **Jduarr duarrr**_ **!**

 _ **Kressssshhhhh**_ **!**

Ledakan kembang api seolah menginterupsi Ino.

Ia memejamkan mata saat hendak menggerakkan tungkai kakinya, dengan berbekal nekat Ino melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Tobirama, lalu tanpa ragu melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang tobirama.

Kemudian menyandarkan sisi wajahnya dipunggung Tobirama.

"Aku.. mencintaimu _Sensei_ "

Tanpa diduga Tobirama meraih jemarinya dan dengan gerakan canggung menyatukannya dengan jemari miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Haloo~? All? Gimana _Sequel_ nya? :D

Haha terserah apa kata kalian deh, yang penting kewajiban saya buat ngelanjutin _Oneshoot Dare_ udah _Finish_ , and i hope you like it ya.

Buat _review Oneshoot_ nya _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ :)

Gak nyangka bakal ada yang suka.

Sekali lagi makasih banyak ya atas reviewnya.


	3. Next Chapter 1

.

.

.

Ibarat air mendidih yang suhunya mencapai 100 Celcius mungkin kepala seseorang yang tengah meringkuk disudut ranjang sana tak akan ada henti-hentinya mengeluarkan uap panas berdenging, menandakan sesuatu yang memanas semakin mencapai puncaknya.

Lihatlah seorang Yamanaka Ino sekarang, sosoknya yang belum mandi dengan rambut acak-acakan tengah bergelut dengan perasaan bercampur aduk didadanya.

Jika separuh bagian tubuhnya terkena sayatan pisau seorang Ino tidak akan merasakan sakit sedikitpun, iya bersumpah.

Aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Perhatikan sekali lagi, anak itu kini membanting-banting tubuhnya diatas Springbed, sambil menjambak rambut panjangnya sekuat mungkin.

 ** _Tokk Tokk Tokk_**

"Ino ayo bangun. Sarapan sudah siap!"

Seolah tersadar, dengan wajah mengerikannya ia menoleh kearah pintu yang masi tertutup. " _Hai_ buuu"

Dan untungnya sang ibu tidak melihat secara langsung penampilan Ino sekarang, jika tidak, kalian sudah bisa menebak suara ribut apa yang akan menyapa indera pendengar kalian sepagi ini.

 **oOoOo**

Sejak beberapa menit lalu pria yang akrab disapa Tobirama ini menikmati suasana hening yang melingkupi sekitarnya.

Seraya mengetuk-ngetuk cangkirnya iris mata Tobirama masih berpusat pada satu arah.

 ** _Drrt Drrt Drrrt_**

Oke! Suara barusan adalah getar ponselnya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Tobirama dengan santai meraih ponsel disaku celananya lalu kemudian mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi Moshi_ , _Sensei_ aku ada didepan rumahmu"

Tobirama bergeming, "Baiklah, tunggu disitu Ino"

Tobirama berjalan keluar, melangkah menuju pintu utama, lalu kemudian membuka pintu.

Berdiri seorang remaja cantik didepannya, tubuh berisinya yang indah dihiasi rambut pirang yang digerai dibawah bahu, Tobirama mengakui jika wanita ini memang yang paling cantik.

Saat ini Yamanaka Ino lebih terlihat seperti seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik daripada terlihat seperti seorang remaja SMA.

Betapa indahnya sosok wanita didepannya ini.

"Silahkan masuk" Tobirama menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Dan dengan senang hati Ino melangkah masuk, "Hai Sensei"

"Wahh perabotan rumah ini begitu lengkap sensei, apa Sensei yang membeli ini semua?" tanya Ino mencoba mengusir suasana canggung yang memenuhi hatinya.

Jika boleh jujur Ino sebenarnya ingin berlari sekencang-kencangnya, mencari dimana letak jurang, kemudian melompat sambil meneriakan kata 'Aaaaaaaa!'.

Hey ia gugup sekali, jika kau ingin tahu badannya diselimuti hawa panas dingin sekarang.

Ia bertanya-tanya seperti inikah rasanya berpacaran dengan Tobirama?

Seperti inikah suasana yang tercipta ketika menjadi pacar seorang Tobirama?

"Ino"

"Oh ya _Sensei_?" dengan keterkejutannya Ino menoleh.

"Mau minum apa?"

Ino menggeleng, "Aku bisa mengambil sendiri _Sensei_ terima kasih"

Tobirama tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo masuk kita duduk diruang TV"

"Baik _Sensei_ "

Ino mengikuti Tobirama, hingga sampai diruang tengah, Ino dipersilahkan duduk terlebih dahulu.

Sementara Tobirama menyalakan TV, memindah satu persatu acara TV yang menarik perhatiannya, Tobirama kemudian meletakan remote disamping TV kemudian duduk tepat disamping Ino.

Dan dengan santai menopang sikunya disofa, jangan tanyakan kondisi Ino saat ini, tubuhnya tengah mematung kini, nafasnya bahkan setengah tertahan.

"Sudah sarapan Ino?"

Ino mengangguk,"Sudah, _Sensei_ bagaimana?"

Tobirama menatap Ino, "Sudah, tapi jika kau belum sarapan aku akan menemanimu"

Pipi Ino seketika bersemu, sebelah tangannya meremas kuat pinggiran sofa, jika Tobirama membuatnya tersipu terus ia tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak akan pingsan sebentar lagi, sungguh Ino tidak kuat menghadapi rayuan kecil namun maut dari Tobirama.

Terasa menyesakan, seolah ada batu besar yang menghimpitnya hingga membuatnya susah bernafas.

"A- aku sudah sarapan _S_ \- _sensei_ "

Tobirama menoleh seraya mengernyit, "Ada apa Ino? Kenapa bicaramu tersendat?"

Ino membeku, ia tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa, yang membuatnya sulit berbicara itu karena Tobirama yang terlihat begitu keren dan tampan ditambah lagi diperlakukan dengan istimewa seperti tadi, andai Tobirama tahu penyebabnya Tobirama tidak perlu menanyakan tingkah laku yang dirinya timbulkan kan.

Mati saja Ino sekarang.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita berbicara dengan serius"

"Aku memilih rumah ini sebagai tempat pertemuan kita, agar salah satu diantara kita lebih leluasa membahas hal penting yang menyangkut masa depan hubungan yang akan kita jalani"

"Intinya kita saling terbuka, aku ingin mendengar sendiri seperti apa perasaanmu sebenarnya"

Ino menunduk malu, sedangkan Tobirama kini menghadap Ino.

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar siap menjalin hubungan denganku"

Ino menatap Tobirama dan mengangguk pelan, "I- iya Sensei"

Tobirama mengangguk,"Kalau begitu aku akan melamarmu"

Ino membeku sekali lagi, ia terkejut bukan kepalang, ia malu sekaligus senang, tapi menurutnya ini terlalu cepat, tapi jika Tobirama mengajaknya menikah dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan menerima saja.

"Aku akan menemui kedua orang tuamu nanti"

Tobirama kembali menatap Ino.

"Apa kau keberatan, Ino?" tanya Tobirama.

Ino menggeleng gugup."T- tidak _Sensei_ aku akan mengikuti kata-kata _Sensei_ jika itu baik untukku"

Tobirama menyunggingkan senyum tipis,"S _okka_ bagus"

Tobirama mengelus puncak kepala Ino seraya menggumam,"Lugu ya"

"Aku suka" ujar Tobirama, sebelah tangannya kini turun meraba lengan Ino, memijitnya pelan kemudian turun meremas bagian pinggang Ino.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Ino membatu.

"Ino"

"I- iya _Sensei_ " sahutnya gemetaran.

"Aku ingin kau jujur dengan kehidupan pribadimu, aku ingin mengetahui masa lalumu sebelum memulai hubungan yang serius denganku"

"Aku pikir kau mengerti maksudku, kita pernah melakukan hubungan yang sangat intim sebelumnya, jadi aku ingin mendengar pengakuanmu secara langsung"

Ino menarik nafasnya gusar, perasaan malu tiada henti-hentinya menghujaminya, jika maksud Tobirama adalah adegan seks mereka yang sebelumnya Ino keberatan untuk menjelaskan, karena Tobirama tidak mengetahui seberapa keras Ino menepis kenangan itu, kalau boleh ia teriak ia akan meneriakan kalimat "malu" sampai ia benar-benar lupa dengan kejadian itu.

Bahkan hubungan intim yang terjadi antara ia dan Tobirama waktu itu terjadi begitu saja, Ino bahkan sempat heran dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sebut saja waktu itu ia terbawa suasana.

"M- maksud _Sensei_ "

"Siapa yang mengambil keperawananmu, aku ingin tahu siapa pria beruntung itu, aku hanya akan menanyakan hal ini sekali dan tidak akan menanyakan lagi, jadi kuminta jawab yang sejujur-jujurnya Ino"

Ino menunduk, ia malu sekali, dipaksa mengingat kembali kenangan buruk itu lagi rasanya Ino ingin mati saja.

"S- sasori _Senpai S- sensei_ "

Tobirama mengangguk,"Berapa kali kalian melakukannya" tanya Tobirama, kali ini terdengar menuntut.

"T- tidak tau _S_ \- _sensei_ , itu sudah terjadi sering kali-" Ino semakin menunduk.

"Begitu, dimana kalian melakukannya?"

Ino menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh, ia malu sekaligus menyesal, ia baru menyadari jika yang dilakukannya dimasa lalu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar yang bodoh.

Kenikmatan yang dirasakan hanya sesaat tidak memberi keuntungan apa-apa untuknya, malah semakin menjatuhkan harga dirinya didepan orang yang benar-benar serius ingin berhubungan dengannya.

Andai ia tahu pria masa lalunya itu bukan jodohnya, ia tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya, ia menyesal.

"D- di rumahnya, pernah 2 kali dirumahku _Sensei_ "

Tobirama memandang lurus kedepan,"Jadi paling sering dirumah si pria ya"

Ino menunduk diam.

"Lalu setelah dengan Sasori apa ada lagi yang lain" Tanya Tobirama, Bibir Ino bergetar.

Kalau boleh ia ingin menyudahi pembahasan ini, Ino rasanya tidak sanggup untuk berbicara.

"Ino" Tobirama menginterupsi, meminta jawaban darinya.

"U- uchiha Itachi" jawab Ino bergetar.

Tobirama kini menatapnya, tatapan yang seolah menguliti itu terlihat melukiskan sebuah kalimat tidak terima.

"Berapa kali" kali ini terdengar dingin, Ino sangat mengerti, ia tahu saat ini harga dirinya sudah benar-benar hancur didepan Tobirama.

Airmata Ino jatuh tak tertahan.

"Ino" Tobirama kembali menginterupsi.

"Empat kali _Sensei_ " jawabnya sembari terisak, bulir airmata semakin deras menjatuhi pipinya.

"Ada lagi"

Ino menggeleng," _Sensei_ yang terakhir.."

Ino tidak dapat membendung airmatanya lagi, isakan kini lolos dari bibirnya, ia tidak mampu lagi untuk berbicara.

Sungguh ia menyesal, andai waktu bisa diulang ia tidak akan pernah mau termakan rayuan siapapun, kini dirinya harus menanggung malu dihadapan seseorang yang ingin melamarnya.

Secara mengejutkan Tobirama meraih dan menggenggam tangannya,"Sudah"

"Tidak apa-apa, hal kelam yang terjadi dimasa lalumu adalah sebuah kesalahan"

"Meski begitu aku tidak berubah, aku akan menerimamu apa adanya" tangis Ino semakin pecah, ia benar-benar malu, ia tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa, ia sudah terlanjur malu.

"Asal kau berjanji tidak akan mengulangi dengan orang yang sama, apa kau mengerti maksudku Ino"

Ino mengangguk terisak.

"Jika suatu saat kau bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka aku ingin kau sebisa mungkin menghindar, dan apabila terjadi dan kau sampai berinteraksi dengan mereka aku tidak akan mengampunimu, kau tahu pada saat itu juga hubungan kita berakhir"

Ino masih menangis, airmata demi airmata masih membanjiri pipinya, Tobirama hanya memperhatikan saja, ia tidak memiliki niat untuk mengusapnya.

Ia tidak tahu apakah airmata yang mengalir itu keluar dengan tulus atau tidak.

"Aku tidak menyukai penghianatan, kau tahu seorang penghianat dimataku terlihat lebih rendah dari mahkluk hidup yang tidak bernyawa"

"Dan secepat mungkin harus dimusnahkan sebelum lebih lama menodai pandanganku"

Tobirama menggenggam kedua tangan Ino.

Disela-sela tangisnya Ino terpaku, ia berpikir jika harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak mulai sekarang, kalimat Tobirama terdengar mengerikan ditelinganya.

"Kita jalani hubungan ini, kita tanamkan rasa saling percaya, aku berikan kepercayaan padamu dan kau pun sama"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bebas melakukan apapun tanpa ijin dibelakangku Ino"

Ino mengangguk sembari menjawab dengan bibir bergetar,"Baik~"

Tobirama mencium punggung tangan Ino kemudian mengulas senyuman hangat.

"Kita jalani ya"

Ino mengusap airmatanya kemudian membalas senyum Tobirama.

"Iya.. _Sensei_ " jawabnya terisak.

Tobirama tertawa kecil," _Sensei_ Ka?"

"Saat menjadi kekasihku pun kau masih memanggilku _Sensei_? Bahkan saat dirumah?"

Ino menatap Tobirama dengan pandangan bingung, mata sembab Ino kini balik menarik perhatian Tobirama, melihatnya Tobirama jadi iba, ia tidak tega.

"Panggil aku dengan panggilan yang lain, sayang"

Ino tersipu malu.

"Bagaimana kalau Tobirama _Oni_ - _Chan_? Atau Tobirama- _Kun_ atau Tobirama _Oni_ "

"Terserah padamu saja.."

Tobirama mengetuk dahi Ino dan kemudian meraih sebuah majalah dan membukanya dihadapan Ino.

"Kau lihat ini banyak sekali tawaran tempat berlibur, bagaimana kalau hari minggu nanti kita pergi berlibur?"

Ino mengangguk senang,"Iya aku mau Tobirama _Oni_ - _san_ "

"Baiklah hari minggu nanti kita pergi berlibur, tapi aku harus menemui orang tuamu terlebih dahulu, jadi jangan terlalu berharap"

Ino cemberut.

"Bertemu dan mengobrol tentang masa depan dengan orang tuamu lebih penting bukan"

"Iya Tobirama _Oni_ - _san_ "

Tobirama tertawa kecil,"Anak pintar"

Ino mencebikan bibirnya kesal, dibenaknya berputar kata 'Anak pintar' Tobirama mengatakan kalimat seperti itu seakan ia anak TK yang sedang marah lalu dirayu dengan sepotong _Ice Cream_.

Tobirama terlihat beranjak.

"Dikamarku banyak sekali buku materi kelas tiga Ino, kau boleh meminjam untuk dibawa pulang jika kau membutuhkan, aku baru memesan buku untuk ujian kelas tiga, atau nanti kalau ada waktu aku yang akan mengajarimu"

Ino mengangguk.

"Berapa bulan lagi kau akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan, jadi kau harus belajar, jika ada materi yang kau tidak mengerti tanyakan padaku, kurangi bertemu dengan teman-temanmu"

Ino mengangguk-angguk.

"Setelah ujian selesai baru aku mengijinkan kalian bertemu sepuasnya, aku kekamar kecil dulu"

"Baik _Oni-San_ "

"Tapi kalau aku ajak teman-temanku belajar bersama bagaimana?"

Tobirama menoleh,"Boleh saja, aku mengijinkan kau bertemu dengan teman-temanmu jika tujuannya belajar bersama"

Ino tersenyum,"Baik _Oni-san_ "

Tobirama kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Ino yang kini berdiri, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Tobirama, ia melihat satu persatu kamar, dan dari tiga kamar yang ada ternyata kamar paling depan yang merupakan kamar Tobirama.

Kamar tersebut terlihat lebih luas, dan dipenuhi dengan almari dan rak buku, kemudian TV.

Rapi sekali.

Ino melangkah menuju Springbed, duduk dipinggirannya dan menepuk-nepuk area sekitarnya, dalam keadaan santai begini Ino rasanya malas untuk menyentuh buku, membuka bahkan membaca, ia terlalu malas.

Oh iya, sekarang dirinya resmi berpacaran dengan Tobirama kan, nah mungkin tidak ya pria itu mengajaknya untuk melakukan... itu.

Oke pipi Ino memerah malu sekarang, karena jika Tobirama menyusulnya kemari dan hanya ada berdua dengan Tobirama maka dapat dipastikan hal tersebut akan terjadi.

Apa jangan-jangan Tobirama menyuruhnya kemari adalah sebagian dari skenario yang dibuat Tobirama saja, dan maksud Tobirama sebenarnya adalah ingin menyentuhnya.

Aaaa tidakk!

"Ino?"

 ** _Deg Deg Deg!_**

Barusan suara Tobirama, terlihat disana Tobirama menutup pintu, dan... apa itu Tobirama menguncinya!

Tubuh Ino dalam sekejap diselimuti hawa dingin, ia tidak tahu ingin bersikap bagaimana, astagaaa ia tidak mampu membalas tatapan Tobirama.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit Ino?"

Ino menggeleng,"T- Tidak"

Tobirama duduk disofa lalu menatap Ino sebentar.

"Hn, oh ya apa kau sudah melihat lihat bukunya, disana banyak sekali soal ujian yang akan diambil untuk dijadikan soal ujian akhir, jadi aku mau kau mempelajarinya dengan baik"

Perasaan gugup mulai berkurang dibenak Ino, Tobirama sepertinya tidak berniat untuk menyentuhnya, lihatlah jika Tobirama berniat menyentuhnya Tobirama tidak akan duduk berjauhan dengannya.

"I- iya _Oni-san_ "

Tobirama melangkah kearah rak buku, memilah beberapa buku disana kemudian mengambil dua buah buku lalu membawa buku tersebut mendekatinya.

"Ini pelajari"

Ino mau tak mau mengambilnya, ia malas sekali berurusan dengan buku, ia bahkan lebih senang jika yang dipelajari adalah kunci jawaban. Hahaha

Setelahnya Tobirama kembali kesofa.

"Jangan malas belajar, lulus dengan predikat nilai yang bagus adalah masa depanmu, apa kau ingin tetap berada diSMA selamanya?"

Ino menoleh lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak Tobirama _Oni_ - _san_ "

"Bagus, jadi pelajari ya"

"Iya _Oni-San_ "

Suasana kemudian hening, tidak ada yang membuka suara, Tobirama bahkan, ia kini menyibukan diri dengan buku bacaan ditangannya.

Lama terdiam Ino pun memilih berbaring, ia bingung ingin melakukan apa, ia berbalik memunggungi Tobirama, ia tengah gugup sekarang, entah mengapa ia merasa area belakangnya seakan panas terbakar.

Ia perlahan menoleh, alis Ino mengernyit, Tobirama bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali Tobirama sepertinya masih saja fokus dengan buku ditangannya, lantas apa yang membuat area belakangnya seakan terbakar tadi?

Ia berpikir jika Tobirama lah pelakunya, ada kemungkina Tobirama menatapnya saat ia berbalik.

Ya kan?

Ino menghela nafas, atau dirinya saja yang kelewat percaya diri, andai Tobirama mengajak untuk berhubungan intim Ino tidak akan menolak.

Kkkkk~

"Ino.."

Ino terkejut, ditambah lagi sebuah tangan yang kini bertengger dibahunya.

"Tobirama _Oni_ - _San_ " gumam Ino kaget.

"Geser sedikit, aku ingin baring juga"

Ino pun bergeser memberikan tempat untuk Tobirama, dan Tobirama segera berbaring, merebahkan tubuhnya menghadap Ino.

Tiap desahan nafas Tobirama terdengar memburu, melihatnya Ino tersenyum nakal, Ino mengerti tanda apa itu.

Ino memeluk tubuh Tobirama dan dengan keberanian yang entah ia dapat darimana ia meremas selangkangan Tobirama yang mengeras.

Ino tertawa nista dalam hati.

"Kau ingin melakukannya?"

Ino hanya diam, ia lalu menarik tangannya namun seketika dihentikan oleh Tobirama, kini giliran tangan Tobirama yang masuk kedalam bajunya.

Sudut bibir Ino terangkat, ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi.

"anghhhh~" Tobirama meremas payudaranya.

Tubuh Ino semakin memanas ketika Tobirama melepaskan seluruh atasannya, menaiki tubuhnya dan menghisap payudaranya secara bergantian.

"Sshh nghh"

Rasanya nikmat tiada tara, ini yang membuat Ino tidak bisa menolak ajakan untuk berhubungan seks, ia tidak mau memunafikan hatinya tapi percayalah seks adalah hal yang nikmat, ia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan berhenti sekarang.

Tobirama menciumi area perutnya, melepas rok beserta dalamannya. Lalu mengangkangkan kedua pahanya, jari tangan Tobirama satu persatu masuk kedalam lubang vaginanya.

Mengeluar masukan jarinya disana dengan tempo cepat.

Terasa agak sakit tapi menyenangkan, dan kini berganti dengan lidah Tobirama yang menjilati vaginanya serta memasukan lidahnya kedalam lubangnya.

Ino tidak dapat menahan desahannya.

Ino menutup matanya saat Tobirama menoleh, dan secara reflek tubuhnya menggelinjang ketika merasakan benda keras mencoba masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Ahhh~ "

Tobirama memasukan secara perlahan benda miliknya, sedangkan Ino kini menggeliat dibawah tubuh Tobirama.

Sambil meremas kedua belah dada Ino, Tobirama memaju mundurkan panggulnya.

Membuat Ino mendesah gila-gilaan sekarang, benda yang keluar masuk didalam lubang vaginanya membuat ia lupa akan segalanya, sudah berapa lama ia tidak menikmati ini.

"Haa~ ahhhh ahh"

Tobirama semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Merasa bosan dengan posisinya Tobirama membalik tubuh Ino agar membelakanginya, kemudian memasukan kembali miliknya kelubang Ino dan mengeluar masukan benda miliknya secepat mungkin.

Tobirama menggenggam rambut Ino agar terus mendongak, Seringaian tercipta disudut bibir Tobirama, dibenaknya menyukai pemandangan saat ini, Ino terlihat sangat seksi meski tengah memunggunginya.

"Ohhh~" Tobirama menutup matanya.

Suara hentakan tubuh bagian bawah keduanya semakin terdengar jelas, menandakan betapa keduanya saling menikmati penyatuan tersebut, Ino kini mendesah, ia mengagumi jika ternyata seorang Tobirama begitu perkasa, Ino hampir dibuat gila, ia jadi sangat mencintai Tobirama, sangat mencintainya.

"Hmnghh~ ahh"

Tobirama kemudian mengganti posisi dengan ia yang kini berada dibawah, Ino pun menanggapi dengan cepat, kini ia berada diatas tubuh Tobirama, menggenggam milik Tobirama kemudian memasukannya kedalam lubang vaginanya.

"Sshhh h~ahhhh"

Kedua belah bibir Ino mendesah tak karuan, ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat membuat kedua belah payudara besarnya bergoyang tak tentu arah, dan hal tersebut menarik perhatian Tobirama, pemandangan indah bagi seorang Tobirama, dan dengan gemas ia meremasnya.

Seraya melayangkan tatapan kagum, dari tempatnya Tobirama melihat jika Ino terlihat beberapa kali lipat lebih cantik sekarang, kedua tangan Tobirama ganti meremas kedua bokong seksi Ino, betapa hebatnya seorang Ino saat ini dan Tobirama menyukainya.

Tobirama menghentikan pergerakan Ino dan mengganti posisi bercinta mereka dengan Ino yang kini berada dibawah.

"Vagina mu becek" ucap Tobirama sembari memasukan benda miliknya kedalam liang kewanitaan Ino.

Nafas Tobirama semakin tersengal gerakannya bahkan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Ino menarik leher Tobirama lalu menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Tobirama.

Tak lama Tobirama mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Ohhhhh shhh" Tobirama mengeluarkan habis cairannya, dan menumpahkannya diatas perut Ino lalu kemudian beranjak.

Disisi lain Ino menarik nafas, sembari menatapi Tobirama yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan membawa sekotak tisu.

"Ini, bersihkan vaginamu" perintah Tobirama, Ino mengangguk.

Setelahnya Tobirama melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

 **oOoOo**

 ** _KRAAKK_**!

"Wow wow apa maksudnya itu Tobirama" Kagami berujar heran.

Pria dengan penuh wibawa itu mengamati Disk yang baru saja dipatahkan oleh Tobirama.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ini lagi"

Kagami menyunggingkan senyuman miring.

"Benarkah? Wah seorang Tobirama ternyata memang sudah kembali kejalan yang benar"

" _Urusai_! _kon_ _o_ _yatsu_ "

Kagami ganti tertawa.

"Ya baiklah baiklah"

"Aku tidak tega jika harus mengancamnya dengan ini, kau tahu aku masih memiliki hati nurani"

Kagami masih menyunggingkan senyuman miring.

"Tidak akan ada gunanya mengancamnya dengan ini, lagipula aku sudah bosan berpetualang didunia sesat itu"

Kagami mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi.. apa maksudnya kau menyerahkan Yamanaka Ino untukku?"

"Lakukan saja jika kau masih ingin hidup Uchiha Kagami"

Kagami kini terkekeh,"Wah wah.. kau semakin terlihat seperti malaikat maut Senju Tobirama"

"Aku akan melamarnya"

Tawa Kagami sejenak terhenti, kedua bola mata Kagami kini melongo.

"Hah?"

"Ya aku akan menikahinya"

Kagami menatap Shock Tobirama.

" _Nani_ _yo_ apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Tobirama memungut patahan Disk dimejanya.

"Aku akan membakar rekaman cctv ini"

Kagami kini membuka mulutnya dan melayangkan tertawaan bangga pada Tobirama.

" _Sou desu ka_ , baiklah selamat"

.

.

 **TBC**

Haii im back, bdw aku buatin kelanjutannya, gak ada omake tapi aku buatin chaptered, banyak yg minta fic ini buat dilanjut, gak tega banget, gw ngebayanginnya itu gw coba yg mati penasaran.

jadi aku lanjutin deh ya, nah semoga suka :)

buat yg gak suka sm pair TobiIno gak usah baca, gak ada yg maksain buat kalian yg anti TobiramaXIno buat ngebaca kok.

setiap orang punya pilihan masing-masing, manusia diciptain dengan selera yg berbeda, jadi yg gak suka silahkan klik 'X'Out'Back' ato sejenisnya.

Harap saling menghargai.

Terima Kasih.


End file.
